


About that baby...

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Warden Kallian Tabris - Lovers in the Dark Worldstate [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Parenthood, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) When Tabris returns from Weisshaupt, Alistair doesn't expect to learn he's become a father.





	About that baby...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @liveinthehills: "About the baby... It's yours." for Tabris/Alistair.

She had hoped she would have more time to rehearse her speech before seeing him again. But who was she kidding? She’d had a whole year to rehearse that conversation. She should be as ready as one could be. And yet… Seeing him again made her crumble. Her heart ached. Her hands shook. He always made her feel so vulnerable. Usually, his presence brought her comfort and strength too, and she felt safe in his arms.

Not today.

She should have known he’d be waiting for her. It shouldn’t surprise her anymore to see him show up to her home the minute she was back in Denerim. That was what he always did when she came back from a long journey. He loved her. He missed her. And she missed him just as much. 

“Alistair…” Kallian’s voice cracked but she willed herself not to cry. Crying wouldn’t help. So she forced a smile to her lips instead. “You always have a knack for showing up as soon as I get home, don’t you?”

His smile brought the sun back into her heart. “What makes you think I don’t visit every day?” he asked teasingly, his hands roaming over Dog’s fur with affection. “Your father makes the best apple pie.”

She bent down to brush her lips softly against his. He returned her kiss with tenderness, wrapping his arms around her waist in a comforting embrace. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. “You’ve been gone a long time again.”

It wasn’t meant to be an accusation, it was just fact, but it made her heart sink. She swallowed hard and pulled away from him. “There have been some…  _ complications _ in Weisshaupt,” she explained.

“I’ve heard rumours of a civil war. I didn’t want to believe them but— Is everything going to be all right?”

“I don’t know.”

_ No, _ the answer was probably ‘no’. But Alistair still revered the Wardens and she couldn’t find it in herself to tell him just how bad things had gotten when she’d left the fortress. Not when she had bigger concerns to share with him.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” she said, taking his hands in hers in reassurance.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself. She was about to tell him everything, to blurt it all out in one long — and likely incoherent — sentence, when a cry from one of the upstairs bedrooms cut her short. Alistair’s eyes went wide in surprise for a brief moment before his face settled on a grin.

“Oh, is Soris visiting? I haven’t seen him around,” he said. “Or did you get stuck babysitting?”

Maker, this made things more difficult. “You should probably sit down.”

“Is something wrong?” he asked with concern as he sunk down on a chair.

Kallian took the seat in front of him before quickly rising up again, too restless to stay still. She paced around the room, biting her nails as she considered the best way to deliver the news to him.

“Tabs, are you all right?” he asked again softly.

She stopped in her tracks and looked straight at him. “About that baby…” She took another deep breath. “It’s not Soris’. It’s mine.”

Time stopped around them. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy. Alistair’s face fell as a thousand questions likely passed through his mind. 

“And it’s yours,” Kallian clarified. Not that it needed any clarifying — he was the love of her life — but she could see the confusion in his eyes.

She watched him go from shock to joy to sadness and to shock again. The likeliness of Grey Wardens having children was slim, but having children  _ together _ was supposed to be impossible. This baby was a miracle. But it was also a painful reminder that their days were numbered. Unless they found a cure for the Blight, they would only have ten to fifteen years left to spend with her. It wasn’t fair.

“Would you like to meet her?”

Alistair nodded, his eyes shining with tears. She took him by the hand and guided him upstairs. Her father was already in the room, rocking the baby gently as he hummed a lullaby to her. Kallian remembered the song. Her mother had sung it to her many times during her childhood. The baby cooed softly as her grandfather placed her in Alistair’s arms. She wiggled a little, waving her arms and legs in the air.

“Hey there, little one,” he whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

“Her name is Adaia, after my mother.”

“She’s so small and beautiful.”

As he tried to touch her rosy cheek, the baby grabbed onto his finger and held on tight. Alistair gasped in surprise and smiled down at her.

“She looks a little like you,” Kallian murmured.

“You think so?” 

“She’s got your eyes.”

“That thick black hair is definitely yours, though,” he replied, rocking his daughter back and forth.

_ Their _ daughter. Their beautiful little miracle. Kallian wished she could keep this moment forever, put it in a frame and save it for the dark days that had yet to come.


End file.
